


Like families do

by infinitywarbrokeme



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, May and Tony are best friends, May takes no bullshit, Peter Parker is Adorable, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitywarbrokeme/pseuds/infinitywarbrokeme
Summary: May walks in to find Tony Stark drinking coffee in her kitchen as if he lives there. She just knows that Peter invited him over.





	Like families do

May Parker wasn't the type to have many friends, so noticing that the door was already unlocked was a clue that someone she trusted had entered into her apartment. She walked into her apartment in a fashion that made herself known and saw something she had gotten used to seeing...

Tony Stark sipping on coffee in her ktichen. "What's up, May?"

"Enjoying your coffee?" She asked as she hung her small purse on the rack beside the fridge. 

"Now that I've saw your expression, I am."

She let out a laugh and sat across from him. "What's up with your hair? No gel?"

"What's up with you face? You graduated clown school?"

The two adults heard a laugh and crunching noise from the living room. They turned to see Peter watching them banter while eating popcorn. "Why pay for T.V. when I have you two right in front of me?"

"You little shit." Tony said. 

"I wonder where I got it from?"

"You got it from Tony." May answered with a laugh. 

The older man shook his head and smiled. His family wasn't rich posers and butlers, but it was made of a spider-kid, his aunt hottie, Happy, and Rhodey. He took himself over to the couch and took his shoes off. "I was going to leave, but it's about to snow and I'm not driving in that weather," he said and lifted his feet to the couch. "Pepper knows already in case you're wondering."

May walked over to the man and bent down to his ear. "If Pepper kills me, I will come back to haunt you." 

"She means it!" Peter exclaimed as his voice cracked. 

"I don't doubt it for a second."

Okay, Tony Stark was afriad of May Parker. Why was that a suprise? 

* * *

 

It was 3:00am when Tony felt someone poking his face. He ingored it at first and continued to sleep until he heard a small whimper. He opened up his eyes and saw Peter in his  _I survived my trip to New York_ t-shirt and Hello Kitty bottoms. As much as he hated to admit it, the kid looked adorable in it even if it showed how thin he truly was. "What's wrong, kiddo? Bad dream?" 

The boy nodded and whispered, "I need my dad." He looked at him with fear in his eyes from his nightmare.

Tony sat up from his position to let Peter sit with him, but the kid had other ideas as he curled around the older man. 

"You run the nightmares away, dad."

 _Oh, he just called Tony dad._ Tony felt a warm feeling embrace him as he pulled the-- _his--_ kid on his chest like he would at the compound. "Yeah, dad's going to make the scary monsters run away." He began to run his fingers through his curly hair as his other hand pulled him closer to his embrace. Nothing would hurt Peter Parker and get away with it. Not a bone in that person's body would be safe from the wrath of Tony Stark.

If May saw Tony kiss her nephew's hair and heard "I love you, son," she wouldn't mention it because she was glad that Peter found a dad again. 

If Tony came back with bruised hands for beating up the Vulture in prison, he would't tell Peter what happened for his own safety. 

If Pepper saw Tony print out adoption forms, well, she wouldn't try to stop him. She knew it wouldn't work and saw a ch

Not when it came to Peter Parker because he was Tony's kid. 

 


End file.
